instrucUons): Project 3 will investigate transcriptional networks in macrophages that influence Insulin resistance. Our proposed studies will primarily focus on understanding unexpected physiological and cellular consequences of deletion of the NCoR co-repressor in macrophages and on deflning the molecular mechanisms by which macrophage PPARy contributes to normal glucose homeostasis and insulin sensitizing effects of thiazolidinediones (TZDs). These lines of investigation will complement studies performed in Projects 1 and 2 to improve our understanding of central pathogenic mechanisms that drive the development of insulin resistance. Speciflc Aim 1 will test the hypothesis that macrophage-speciflc disruption of NCor results in enhanced insulin sensitivity due to de-repression of LXR and/or PPARy target genes that drive production of anti-inflammatory fatty acids. These studies have the potential to identify a fundamentally new pathway by which macrophages influence insulin resistance that may be amendable to therapeutic intervention. Specific Aim 2 will investigate mechanisms by which macrophage PPARy contributes to normal glucose homeostasis and anti-diabetic effects of TZDs. We will test the hyothesis that the genome-wide locations and functions of PPARy are compromised in adipose tissue macrophages of obese adipose tissue and are restored by insulin-sensitizing PPARy ligands. These studies will make use of new in vivo approaches for determining macrophage-specific PPAR location and function in adipose tissue that do not require extensive purification methods. Studies in Specific Aim 3 will be performed in collaboration with Project 2 to test the hypothesis that alternative macrophage activation alters the chromatin interactome so as to facilitate PPARy-dependent gene expression and antagonize TLR4-dependent gene expression. These studies will test a new concept for understanding how anti-inflammatory and pro-inflammatory signals are integrated at a 3 dimensional level in the nucleus. RELEVANCE (See instmctions): The proposed studies will be of signiflcance in improving our understanding of central pathogenic mechanisms that drive the development of insulin resistance and in shaping future therapeutic approaches to prevent and treat type 2 diabetes.